


marked siblings

by zayumzaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayumzaddy/pseuds/zayumzaddy
Summary: Voicing fear to each other for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't incest. It's just a fluffy, angst-y sibling moment.

Standing up from the Slytherin table after Dumbledore dismissed you and seeing Draco not realize that everyone was leaving the Great Hall reminded you even more of the current situation your elder brother and you were in. You sighed and tapped Draco’s hand that rested on his cheek. Draco looked around then to you, his eyes soften just slightly and he stood. You began walking out and Draco walked a few steps behind you.

The two of you were always stared at, especially recently. Not only by Potter but other students as well. You two were a striking pair of siblings, but you no longer smirked or laughed when your friends cracked jokes. You were a year younger than Draco, but with your grades and a little help from your parents, you are also a sixth year. The only thing really different between the two of you is sex and the color of your hair. You had deep brown hair that you got from your mother’s side of the family, most likely from auntie Bellatrix. Silver eyes matched your brother’s and pale skin as well. What else did you have in common?

The permanent marking and mental scar that was engraved into your left arm.

“Draco.”

You ended up behind him from walking slowly that was caused by your thinking and Draco turned to you, his eyes meeting yours, “yes, Marcella?”

Slytherin students made their way around you as the two of you stared at each other. You didn’t say anything, but you spoke with your eyes. Draco gulped, he was going to say something but you turned to go the opposite direction as your fellow classmates. Draco looked around then followed you, the both of your robes bellowing behind you. You made your way up to the Room of Requirement and allowed yourself as well as your brother in.

Your breathing started to shake as anxiety washed over you, “Marcy?” Your brother noticed your discomfort, making his way over to you.

“I’m so scared, Draco.”

It was the first time Draco has ever heard you speak those words. He knew when you were scared so you have never really said those words.

The two of you sat in silence for a while. You slide to the ground and sat on your knees, running your trembling hands through your mahogany hair. Your sibling crouched in front of you and took both of your hands, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of your hands. Draco pressed his forehead to yours and your breathing slowed, your heartbeat slowing. Tears were streaming down your face and he was shaking.

“I know I’ve never said it.” You choked out, letting Draco rub your hands.

“You don’t have to, Marcella. I know when you are.” He said softly.

Simultaneously, the both of you pulled away and his hand came up to swipe his thumb across both of your cheeks. He then placed a firm kiss on your head this forced a weak smile out of you.

“I’m scared too.” He breathed, standing and pulling you up with him.

You both looked over to the Vanishing Cabinet.

“But we have to finish this.”

“I know.”

You both had no choice, but to enter the darkness together.


End file.
